


What a Cruel World

by GilbertHonda



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other characters that might be mentioned aren't important, Yang and Erica are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: Erica has been brainwashed.Yang is hurt.Heather's sister is dead.Ivan and Mr. Monroe are traitors.Delico is nearing his breaking point.





	What a Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> I made this up on what might have happened on the roof. I wrote this in a single sitting and the transitions suck. Also, I wrote this without rereading the part in the manga so it is a bit sucky.

Delico thought back to a time when he had been playing tag with Erica and Yang.

“Wait for me! Don’t leave me! Don’t!”

Erica started running faster

“Don’t leave me!”

But Erica was gone. Gone with Ivan and Mr. Monroe. Delico thought back to the night’s events. Remembering what he had done. Delico stared down at his bloody hands. 

Wait, I shot him. I just, shot him! Why?!

He peaked over the short wall on the roof. 

Maybe if I jump off and die Yang can forgive me.

Delico started crying as he thought back to the better times. Although he had been in an orphanage back then, at least he still had Yang and Erica.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY I SHOT HIM!” Delico yelled to no one. As he slumped down against the wall, he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to shoot him…” 

But it was totally Ivan’s fault right? Wasn't it? He set up Mr. Monroe right?

Delico sighed. It still hadn’t set in that Mr. Monroe really had been betraying him the whole time. That all the nice things Mr. Monroe did for him was a lie. That Mr. Monroe really didn’t care about Yang or himself. That Mr. Monroe wasn’t actually concerned after he got injured protecting him.

But if Mr. Monroe was the one Yang was aiming for knowing that I myself was too cowardly, then why did I shoot Yang? I just pulled the trigger a-a-and, I kept shooting. Why?

Delico curled up in a ball. Downstairs, Dr. Theo and Nina were trying their hardest to help save Yang. 

Did Worrick even know that I was the one that shot him? That I, someone who was only a D/0 rank had the instincts to shoot my best friend 5 times in the back? Why did I do it?

Delico had stopped crying by now and loosened his grip around himself.

Why am I such a monster? Why would I do such a thing? WHY DID I EVEN ALLOW YANG TO COME WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

After all, if Yang never found out he was going out to look for Erica, this would have never happened. Actually, if Mr. Monroe had never stolen Erica from him, this would have never happened.

Stop blaming others. 

Delico heard the wind blow faster.

You are the one who could’t save Erica in the first place.

That was right. He really counldn’t save anyone. 

If only I had been stronger. If only I had figured out the whole thing faster. If only I wasn’t a Twilight. If only I didn’t exist. The ani-Twilights were right. I am a monster. I couldn’t save Erica and I hurt Yang. 

Delico’s eyes started to drift close. He had worn himself out from all the crying.

Erica doesn’t even know who I am anymore. I just, can’t do anything. I’m just weak. And submissive. Erica would most likely be able to kill me. Yet, I was able to shoot at Yang. Because he trusted me. Because he would have never thought his best friend would do such a thing. 

Downstairs, Worrick was thinking. 

Delico is the only person who could have shot Yang. That kid didn’t have a gun and Nic uses a sword, not a gun. Although the fact that they are best friends still doesn’t add up. Although, it explains what Delico said earlier.

“It’s not my blood.”

Its not my blood.

Its not my blo… 

As Delico fell asleep, Heather walked up the stairs holding 2 blankets. 

I hope Delico is okay. I feel bad now knowing that he must care for his sister as much as I cared for mine. Its so hard thinking that Delico isn’t her twin. If anything, Delico is the one who seemed more girlish in that picture. But, at least his sister is alive. Abby is dead forever because of this man’s sister. So why do I care so much about Delico?

Heather reached the roof to see Delico sleeping against the wall still all curled up.

So the murdurer’s sibling needs a nap.

Heather walked over to Delico’s sleeping form and drapped a blanket over him before settiling a few feet away from him, curling up in the other blanket.

Sorry I couldn't save you Abby.


End file.
